


20

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	20

20  
空调低到二十度，于是薄被底下身体偎依厮磨，近得能看清楚每一条细小的纹路伤疤，以及彼此眼里的自己。这是别人无从知晓的他们，是被聚光灯和镜头笼罩的生活里难得的隐秘和快乐，即使靳东知道李佳就在两条街之外，怀着他的第二个孩子，眼看就要生了，他仍然沉醉在王凯多情而专注的眼睛里无法自拔。越堕落越美丽，越禁忌越快乐，他们像沙漠中快要渴死的旅人不顾一切奔向前方的绿洲，哪怕那绿洲或许只是永远触不到的海市蜃楼。  
后来当然还是做了。情欲不受理智管辖，汹涌得顺理成章，靳东心疼王凯白受了这一场大委屈，打点起十二分的温存待他，前戏周到细致，直到润滑把指尖的皮肤泡得起了皱才换上自己那根真家伙，结果深入浅出地弄了没多久王凯就跪不住了，伸手拽了个枕头过来垫着。靳东正在得趣的时候，见他腰都软了，控制不住地塌下去，显得腰窝格外深屁股格外翘，便掐着那把细腰往上一提，自己俯下去贴着王凯的背，又在线条优美的后颈上落一个吻，边轻顶慢磨边用气声问：“这就累了？”王凯摇头，靳东只觉他从肩到腰再到紧紧咬着阴茎的后穴都跟着活色生香地一扭，扭得简直要人命，掐着腰的手就探到王凯身前去，握住他勃得火热的阳具撸了两把，咬着牙道，“还他妈不老实！我看你还是不累。”  
“嗯，不累，就是有点没劲儿，”王凯埋在枕头里喘，“你换个姿势。”  
靳东退出来，搂着王凯的肩膀翻了个身，抬手去试额头温度，结果摸到满手的冷汗：“怎么了？身上不舒服？”  
“这不上不下的，能舒服吗，哥……”王凯手手脚脚都缠上来，眼角一抹桃花色，那声“哥”尾音稍微扬起来点儿，明目张胆地勾着靳东继续操他。床上王凯向来热情大胆，什么姿势都想试试，从来不拒绝他的任何要求，这样赤裸裸地主动求欢自然不会是第一次，靳东也没多想，跪起来分开他两条腿楔进去。一晃小半个月没见了，王凯里头又紧又热，缠着他箍着他，一口口地往更深处吞。世界再大，这一刻他们所能拥有的也只有彼此，在剥脱所有伪装和虚名之后互相征服，爱欲纠缠。所以靳东觉得自己有使不完的劲儿，龟头反复挤压着拓开肠壁的皱襞，摩擦中生出销魂蚀骨的快意，王凯被彻底操透了，大敞着腿迷迷糊糊地伸手去搂眼前的男人，靳东攥住他的手腕子，细细吻过每根手指，舌尖探进指缝，舔舐得几乎带点下流。  
然后高潮就猝不及防地来了，王凯无意识地呻吟，射得非常猛，阴茎一抖一抖出着精，让人想起干涸很久之后突然噗噗作响往外喷水的龙头。靳东本来没打算射得这么早，但是王凯夹得他太爽，那份舒坦是个男人就受不住，到底是没忍住，全交代出去了，满当当灌在里头，又从翕动的穴口里稍稍溢出来一点。  
“这回、舒服了，嗯？”靳东压在王凯身上，喘得像刚被最严格的私教虐过两个课时，连顺着鼻梁往下淌的热汗也一式一样。王凯眼神涣散地亲亲他，声音微弱得只能靠读唇连蒙带猜，奄奄一息的小模样把靳东吓得手足无措，嘴唇跟着动了两遍才知道他在说什么：“哥，我可能血糖还是低，头晕……饿。”  
靳东说不清是心疼还是恼火地松口气，抬手把就要淌进王凯眼睛里的汗擦了，悻悻从床上爬起来穿衣服，“差点让你吓死，我都想打120叫救护车了知道吗？”  
其实香港打120也不管用，治肚子饿不用那么大阵仗，只要打个电话叫客房服务就行，多给小费还可以让服务生帮忙跑腿去买附近出名的茶餐厅或者烧腊，不过靳东还是亲自下楼去，很快拎回大袋麦记，因为只有这个不必等。汉堡鸡块天真热辣的香在满屋子没来得及散去的荒唐淫靡气味里特别鲜明，王凯垂死饿中惊坐起，手也不洗就去抓鸡块，天知道有没有吃进去别的什么蛋白质。靳东平常不太吃这些，毕竟四十出头，代谢不像年轻人那么好，可以随便胡吃海塞，但偶然破戒一次也值得，尤其王凯拈着蘸了番茄酱的鸡块递到他嘴边，靳东连着指尖含住，再吮一下，王凯笑道：“哎哟，饿得都要吃手了。”  
“下次不许一天不吃饭了，听到没有？”靳东管他管得很理直气壮，“我怎么觉着你又瘦了似的。”  
“剧组盒饭不行，吃不下，”王凯咬一大口汉堡，嘴里塞得满满的还在说话，“衣服也不透气，我后背起痱子了，痒得说台词的时候老走神。”  
演员这一行听着光鲜，辛苦起来外人是看不见的，痱子不算什么。靳东大概算算时间：“也差不多要杀青了吧？”  
“还要去国外拍外景，据说是新西兰，我估计得先给丁导的电影配完音才能去，最快得十月末吧，也可能是十一月，没定呢。”  
王凯飞快地塞了个七八分饱，边叼着吸管嘬可乐边顺手打开电视，加加减减换了几个频道，凡是粤语和英文的就跳过，最后一张熟悉的脸闪出来——广东卫视正在放前段时间大热那部剧的预告片，屏幕上的靳东英俊逼人，从头发丝到脚趾尖都透着精英范儿，下方滚动着开播倒计时还有一个星期。  
“啧，真他妈帅。”王凯感叹一句，又扭脸调笑道，“靳老师，靳出品人，第一轮的收视率就不说了，说不定今年的收视率冠军都是你的，二轮又这么快上星，这波你可以啊！”  
靳东冷笑：“得了吧，二轮什么时候卖出去的我根本不知道。”  
“这事也先斩后奏？太不讲究了！”王凯半真半假地起哄，“哥，你灭了他们！”  
“我可灭不了。看这架势人家灭了我还差不多。”靳东点了根烟，脑子里想着这事该怎么处理，嘴上嘱咐他：“以后这家的戏你尽量别碰。”  
王凯点头，杯里的冰块跟着哗啦哗啦响。


End file.
